Rotary machines such as gas turbines and steam turbines are a mechanism which rotates a rotating shaft. Some of such rotary machines having a rotating shaft are provided with a thrust bearing in order to receive a thrust force and regulate the position of the rotating shaft in a direction parallel to the thrust direction. Some thrust bearings are provided with a mechanism for adjusting the mounting position.
In this connection, Patent Literature 1 describes a thrust bearing which is provided with an adjusting liner between the thrust bearing and a bearing case, on which the thrust bearing is mounted, to adjust the mounting position relative to the bearing case.